Skylanders Yin and Yang
Information: '''Skylanders Yin and Yang is a reboot/origin story to the Skylanders Series. This game will include 112 Darklanders,112 Minis,120 New Core Skylanders,32 LightCore Skylanders,56 Power Core Skylanders and 112 returning Skylanders from SSA,SG,SSF and STT. '''Story: '''After the events of Skylanders Trap Team the Skylanders find and ancient world near the Cloudbreak Islands known as the Tropical Isles. Meanwhile Kaos is hatching up yet another plan to take over Skylands when suddenly a portal appears out of nowhere and out comes an Orange Bandicoot called Crash with his friends Crunch,Coco,Polar,Pura,Baby T and Ezekiel who were being chased by a small yellow skinned man named Dr Neo Cortex and his minions who are trying to obliterate Crash and his friends. Then Kaos teams up with Cortex and together they created the Darklanders to destroy the Skylanders. Characters In this game there will be 2 new types of Skylanders: Darklanders Power Core Skylanders '''Darklanders: Magic: *Starblast (Cynder) *Space Spear (Chop Chop) *Twinkle Star (Hex) *Chain Magician (Ghost Roaster) *Star Chaser (Fright Rider) *Athlete Magic (Roller Brawl) *Wish Wisp (Grim Creeper) *Spell Spunky (Funny Bone) *Twirly Owl (Bat Spin) *Starclops (Eye Brawl) *Abra Conda (Rattle Shake) *Count Duplicate (Night Shift) *Night King (Krypt King) *Sword Slice (Short Cut) Water: *Bubble Splosion (Eruptor) *Knight Freeze (Ignitor) *Freezeslinger (Flameslinger) *Kingshocker (Sunburn) *Cat Fish (Hot Dog) *Rhino Ice (Fryno) *Bubble Blow (Smolderdash) *Splash (Torch) *Water Strider (Trail Blazer) *Flush Tank (Hot Head) *Splash Rocket (Blast Zone) *Eel Controller (Fire Kraken) *Sea Leo (Wildfire) *Wave Waker (Kaboom) Fire: *Volcaniwind (Whirlwind) *Magma Zeus (Lightning Rod) *Gryph Pyro (Sonic Boom) *Ignite Shell (Warnado) *Hawkcano (Jet Vac) *Pyro Thorn (Pop Thorn) *Sniff (Scratch) *Razorscorch (Blades) *Monkey Flare (Fling Kong) *Bumble Burn (Swarm) *Rooster Roaster (Free Ranger) *Fire Boost (Boom Jet) *Bursto (Gusto) *Firestorm (Thunderbolt) Tech: *Cybrodo (Spyro) *Tiki Boom (Double Trouble) *Electongue (Wrecking Ball) *Axe Shock (Voodood) *Bottle Boom (Pop Fizz) *Mecha Strike (Star Strike) *Cybeetle (Dune Bug) *Clock Locks (Deja Vu) *Serpentron (Cobra Cadabra) *Genie Tronic (Ninjini) *Owl Wheel (Hoot Loop) *Cyber Tooth (Trap Shadow) *Brain Blast (Blastermind) *Android (Enigma) Life: *Dart Phibian (Gill Grunt) *Buzzerker (Zap) *Arachnid Ape (Slam Bam) *Crab Apple (Wham-Shell) *Spearmint (Chill) *Bug Karate (Riptide) *Anna Conda (Punk Shock) *Flora (Echo) *Woodlum (Flip Wreck) *Sperm Weed (Thumpback) *Squid Wood (Wash Buckler) *Fox Sprint (Freeze Blade) *Snarhial (Snap Shot) *Octo Plant (Lob-Star) Earth: *Rock Crazy (Trigger Happy) *Drocky (Drobot) *Mole Drill (Drill Sergeant) *Earth Quaker (Boomer) *Rocky Wrench (Sprocket) *Rock Throw-On (Countdown) *Dirt Key (Wind-Up) *Bullseye (Chopper) *Rockslide (Tread Head) *Rumbler (Bouncer) *Rock Speedy (Magna Charge) *Spyder Cliff (Spy Rise) *Blockjaw (Jawbreaker) *Dirtslinger (Gearshift) Undead: *Darkness Elf (Stealth Elf) *Dread Tree (Stump Smash) *AKSkully7 (Zook) *Deathroot (Camo) *Shroompire (Shroomboom) *Wasp Tree (Bumble Blast) *Soul Lou (Zoo Lou) *Fruit Fang (Food Fight) *Dragon Fear (High Five) *Dread Rex (Tree Rex) *Skunk Dioxide (Stink Bomb) *Ghoul Rilla (Grilla Drilla) *Tiger Slash (Tuff Luck) *Scythe Jack (Bushwhack) Air: *Flygershark (Terrafin) *Swirl (Bash) *Flash Tray (Prism Break) *Pterra Rang (Dino Rang) *Whyvern (Flashwing) *Dragon Flight (Scorp) *Turtle Hawk (Slobber Tooth) *Whoopie Cloud (Fist Bump) *Cloudy Surf (Rocky Roll) *Rainbow Crush (Crusher) *Thunder Stormer (Rubble Rouser) *Colour Spin (Doom Stone) *Nimbus (Wallop) *Ram Speed (Head Rush) Minis: Magic: *Spry *Cheeky Tiki *Wrecking Bud *Boobood *Pop Frenzy *Mini Jini *Star Tike *Buggy Buddy *Hoot Little *Cub Shadow *Time Warp *Buddy Cadabra *Blaster-Mini *Minigma Water: *Gill Runt *Zaplay *Slam Buddy *Clam Wham *Freeze *Thumpling *Rip Tot *Punk Volt *Wash Buckling *Chill Blade *Pipsqueak Wreck *Echoling *Snap Tot *Lob Small Fire: *Weeruptor *Ignitot *Flameling *Sunbud *Puppy Dog *Hot Tiny *Small Fry *Smoulderush *Bomb Site *Fire Krakling *Flare *Foal Blazer *Childfire *Ka-Bang Tech: *Trigger Snappy *Drobit *Lil Drill *Banger *Sprockling *Hopper *Bomb Blast *Spin Wind *Mini Charge *Tiny Rise *Copter *Bike Tike *Gnawbreaker *Littleshift Life: *Whisper Elf *Stump Chump *Baby Zooka *Camling *Shroomblast *Barkley *Bumble Buddy *Little Lou *Stench Blast *Monkey Drilla *Tussle Seed *Tiny Five *Tuff Little *Leafwhack Earth: *Terrabite *Bop *Prism Baby *Wee Rang *Flashlittle *Crasher *Scorpio *Dribble Fan *Drool Rouser *Spin Stone *Fist Bonk *Little Roll *Whack *Horn Dash Undead: *Cyndi *Slice Slice *Hijinx *Ghost Gobbler *Fright Runner *Eye Small *Smaller Brawl *Grim Crawler *Rattle Tickler *Bite Shift *Kiddy Bone *Bat Spawn *Krypt Kid *Tot Cut Air: *Breeze *Cloudy Rod *Chick Boom *Tornatle *Pet-Vac *Sting *Porcupine Puff *Catslash *Pewee Ranger *Bang Jet *Knives *Fling Kid *Windo *Thunderbuddy New '''Skylanders: Magic: *Starlight Twinkle *Maggot Magic *Leo Mane *Torat Saurus *Speed Boost *Pterra Cadabra *Singe Water: *Kraken Chomp *Icezer *Chili Dog *Tidal Wave *Ice Kraken *Shark Tooth *Octo Bob *Pain-Guin Fire: *Scorch *Sizzle *Trikano *Flare *Deadly Phoenix *Hog Roast *Infermite *Dragonfry *Rocket Flow Tech: *Shred Rotor *Claw Bot *Cobrobo *Gecktric *Gear Sprint *Mine Shell *Ka-Boo *Crystal Blast Life: *Dragon Trapper *Tumble Speed *Crash Bandicoot *Wild Hound *Wood Crunch *Twiguana *Snapple Earth: *Rumble Weed *Pachydiamon *Blasteroid *Boulder Dillo *Amethyst Fist *Gopher Digger Undead: *Necromaniac *Draghoot *Phanticore *Bone 'N' Arrows *Exterminator *Necrowyrm *Punching Ghoul Air: *Jetpackodile *Coatal Quetzalus *Bolt *Chupacondor *Echo Plasm *Sky Vern *Uni-Capri *Flightmare '''LightCore Skylanders: Magic: *Starlight Twinkle * Maggot Magic * Leo Mane * Torat Saurus Water: *Cycrab * Shark Tooth * Octo Bob * Pain-Guin Fire: *Scorch * Sizzle * Tricano * Flare Tech: *Gear Sprint * Mine Shell * Ka-Boo * Crystal Blast Life: *Crash Bandicoot * Wild Hound * Wood Crunch * Snapple Earth: *Blasteroid * Boulder Dillo * Amethyst Fist * Gopher Digger Undead: *Necromaniac * Draghoot * Phanticore * Bone N' Arrow Air: *Swirlwing * Jetpackodile * Coatal Quetzalus * Bolt Returning Skylanders: Magic: *Fire Slam Spyro *Electric Axe Voodood *Yum Yum Wrecking Ball *Boom Shack-Lacka Double Trouble *Potion Lobber Pop Fizz *Full Moon Star Strike *Scarab Beetle Dune Bug *Time Twister Deja Vu *Mesmerizing Cobra Cadabra *Katana Blade Ninjini (Giant) *Spotted Owl Hoot Loop (Swap Force) *Snap Trapper Trap Shadow (Swap Force) *Super Intelligent Blastermind (Trap Master) *Magical Staff Enigma (Trap Master) Water: *Anchor Managment Gill Grunt *Fire Fighter Zap *Crustacean Warrior Wham Shell *Abominable Slam Bam *Frozen Hearted Chill *Narwhale Rip Tide *Eel-Lectric Punk Shock *Scurvy Flip Wreck *Sea Serpent Echo *Big Wave Thumpback (Giant) *Swashbuckling Wash Buckler (Swap Force) *Ice Skating Freeze Blade (Swap Force) *Snapgator Snap Shot (Trap Master) *Starfish Shuriken Lob Star (Trap Master) Fire: *Barf Harder Eruptor *Blue Fire Ignitor *Burning Arrow Flameslinger *Dashing Phoenix Sunburn *Scorching Canine Hot Dog *Angry Bike Fryno *Double Sun Smolderdash *Sizzling Hot Torch *Equestrian Trail Blazer *Magma Hot Head (Giant) *Bomb Squad Blast Zone (Swap Force) *Volcanic Armour Fire Kraken (Swap Force) *En Feugo Wildfire (Trap Master) *Rocket Launcher Kaboom (Trap Master) Tech: *Mega Blast Trigger Happy *Cybernetic Drobot *Crazy Demoman Boomer *Future Zapper Drill Sergeant *Golden Wrench Sprocket *Doomsday Countdown *Toy Factory Wind Up *Roaring Dino Chopper *Motor Vehicle Tread Head *Roboto Baller Bouncer (Giant) *Ultron Magnet Magna Charge (Swap Force) *Spider Camera Spy Rise (Swap Force) *Spinning Gear Gearshift (Trap Master) *Retractable Tooth Jawbreaker (Trap Master) Life: *Knife Blender Stealth Elf *Pinecone Stump Smash *Fruit and Veggie Camo *Pineapple Express Zook *Fungus Shroomboom *Wild Boar Zoo Lou *Stinging Wasp Bumble Blast *Tomato Roller Food Fight *High Flying High Five *Living Oak Tree Rex (Giant) *Awful Stench Stink Bomb (Swap Force) *Monkey Madness Grilla Drilla (Swap Force) *Lumberjack Bushwhack (Trap Master) *Spinning Blade Tuff Luck (Trap Master) Earth: *Championship Boxer Terrafin *Crystal Armour Prism Break *Club Tailed Bash *Fossilized Boomerang Dino Rang *Colour Dazzling Flashwing *Ever Hungry Slobber Tooth *Poisonous Stinger Scorp *Rock Hard Fist Bump *Rolling Stone Rocky Roll *Gorgon Crusher (Giant) *Miner Crafter Rubble Rouser (Swap Force) *Gem Warrior Doom Stone (Swap Force) *Earthquake Wallop (Trap Master) *Mega Horn Head Rush (Trap Master) Undead: *Necromancer Chop Chop *Ghoul Munching Ghost Roaster *Sorceress Hex *Dark Lightning Cynder *Fast Moving Fright Rider *Roller Derby Roller Brawl *Ghastly Grim Creeper *Ghostly Canine Funny Bone *Vampire Bat Spin *Cyclops Eye Brawl (Giant) *Count Dracula Night Shift (Swap Force) *Poison Serpent Rattle Shake (Swap Force) *Egyptian Krypt King (Trap Master) *Paper Cut Short Cut (Trap Master) Air: *Sonic Rainboom Whirlwind *Roaring Griffin Sonic Boom *Airborne Warnado *Lightning Bolt Lightning Rod *Eagle Talon Jet Vac *Pufferfish Pop Thorn *Tiger Claw Scratch *Razor Sharp Blades *Thunder Cloud Fling Kong *Hornet Sting Swarm (Giant) *Tornado Rooster Free Ranger (Swap Force) *Rocket Man Boom Jet (Swap Force) *Windstorm Gusto (Trap Master) *Zeus Thunderbolt (Trap Master) Power Core Skylanders: Magic: Mega Ram, Super Gulp, Fizzy Frenzy, Fire Slam, Electric Axe, Yum Yum, Boom Shack-Lacka Water: Blizzard, Anchors Away, Tidal Wave, Anchor Managment, Fire Fighter, Crustacean Warrior, Abombinable Fire: Fire Bone, Lava Barf, Hog Wild, Barf Harder, Blue Fire, Burning Arrow, Dashing Phoenix Tech: Heavy Duty, Big Bang, Mega Blast, Cybernetic, Crazy Demoman, Future Zapper Life: Thorn Horn, Ninja, Sure Shot, Knife Blender, Pinecone, Fruit and Veggie, Earth: Hyper Beam, Knockout, Championship Punch, Crystal Armour, Club Tailed, Fossilized Boomerang, Colour Dazzling Undead: Twin Blade, Phantom, Necromancer, Ghoul Munching, Sorceress, Dark Lightning, Fast Moving Air: Horn Blast, Turbo, Full Blast, Sonic Rainboom, Roaring Griffin, Airborne, Lightning Bolt Lightning Rod Non Playable Characters: Flynn Cali Hugo Tessa Buzz Mags T-Bone Argo Diggs Flavius Ramses Coco Crunch Red Burn Tarclops Sunshine Gromber Woodenem Finn Vathek Tempest Master Eon Kaos Glumshanks Dr Neo Cortex Nina Cortex N.Brio N.Gin Tiny Tiger Dingodile Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders Yin and Yang Category:Darklanders